sisters grimm plays truth and dare uh oh
by cookie-pocky-strawberry-love
Summary: what happens when daphne wants to play truth and dare and everyone has to play .... slight very very little puckabrina none if want so far a oneshot


**Hey so i thought o fthis cause i went to a wedding and we actually played truth or dare and we did a LOT of these dares and questions so enjoy !!!!!! ans th epov trhough out the whole story is Red **

* * *

Impossible.

it was the word of the day cause so many impossible things had happened and the day wasn't even over

First Daphne found out about the game truth or dare .

Which was impossible since Sabrina and her and Puck and done the Impossible to get her to not even hear those words.

Then since Daphne had her first heart break and was crying alll night long me and Sabrina heck even Uncle Jake , Briar and Puck said yes.

So now all of them were waiting while daphne thought of who to ask first when I heard my name

" Red truth or dare " said Daphne

_Darn. _I thought then said " truth".

"hhmmmm" thought Daphne " do you like granny's cooking "

_great just great if i say no then they might kick me out and if i say yes it would be a lie *sigh*_ "no"

"finally someone who thinks like me " muttered a very bored and angry Sabrina,same with everyone but me and Briar

" so your turn to pick Red " said puck who honestly looked like he did after a fight with Sabrina .... murderous .

" okay ... Sabrina truth or dare "

"dare " replied Sabrina

" I Dare you to tell us why you get mad when Puck calls you dog face " dared Red

" I.. wouldn't you get mad if they called you a murderous crazy red obsessed girl "

" Yeah but only if it comes from you " retorted red

" what do you like me or something " said a heating up Sabrina ... and her face showed she could go and hide under a rock for the rest of her life

" point proven " I said with a satisfactory grin " your turn to pick Sabrina ".dd

of course she growled at me and then picked Puck .... obviously " truth or dare " and puck being puck picked dare

" I dare you to take apart the next prank you were going to do on me " dared Sabrina and in five minutes puck came back with a shampoo

Sabrina squirted some on her hand and it was green then she exploded " YOU WERE GOING TO DYE MY HAIR GREEN "

and Puck just grinned then he picked Daphne who said truth and so he asked her "what would you do if i had pranked Sabrina with green hair ?"

Daph said " i would have said darn why didn't you prank me with that at least i'm grateful " and then she picked Briar who picked dare (**A/N: i know in real life she would have said truth but roll with me here ) **Daphne being Daphne said to kiss Uncle Jake on the mouth and she did but then uncle Jake kissed her back and they started making out then puck said " get a room " and we went to Pucks trampoline .

We resumed playing with Sabrina who picked me then i choose dare " go to the middle of the trampline and do a funny dance " which i did and then daphne joined then sabrina and then puck we all finished laughing and i choose puck and he choose truth and i asked him what he would never do and he said go down stairs

Puck asked Sabrina she said dare and Puck said "go down stairs and get me a coke can " and to everyones surprise she went

and came back with a open coke her excuse " i got thristy"

"hey theres nothing in here " complained Puck

" you said a coke can and i got you a coke can " replied Sabrina smugly which was followed by a growl then sabrina said daphne who choose dare and had to give puck a hug

which took like 20 min. while she chased down puck then she choose puck and he choose dare and daphne said " fine you have to kiss red "

I swear i turned red and Sabrina glared at me so i looked at puck and gave him my hand and he kissed and i said blugh sabrina stopped glarring and i said

" you never said were " to a pouting daphne ( _who i guess was looking for a girl fight mainly sabrina attacking me )_

then i said sabrina truth or dare she said truth so I said " why were you glareing at me when daphne said for puck to kiss me".

"ummm cause...hmmm " daphne whispered something to here and she turned even redder then said "cause i ii was glaring at him not at you "

after that we played a little longer puck never picking sabrina and sabrina never picking puck then finally sabrina said to puck "truth or dare " he said dare

"hhhmmm i dare you to go check on uncle jake "

"um something else please "

"nope"

"fine"

he went and came back with a white face " they should reallly get a room "

then puck picked daphne who picked puck who puck picked truth ( _after that dare i don't think he'll pick dare again)_

daphne asked " would you ever makeout with anyone "

"hopefully not ever "

then i with my big mouth said "i bet i can make you " which got schocked reactions from everyone but puck was like "nuh" so then i said we'll see

puck picked sabrina who picked daphne who picked me and i picked puck who sadly picked truth then i picked daphne who picked sabrina who picked puck ( I'm seeing a pattern )

who picked dare (_darn_) and sabrina dared " I dare you not to makeout with anyone to tonight "

"fine by me " was his response

and i said " you know what i'm leaving and dont worry puck you will make or at least kiss someone by the end of the week "

and puck the idiot said " kissing was not part of the plan see i can kiss anyone " then he went up to sabrina and kissed her movie style then she punched him and walked out cursing but we all knew she liked it. so then i said " puck you are an idiot " and walked out to followed by a smiling daphne


End file.
